Retrovisor
by Ana Ackles
Summary: Apenas que já viveu uma paixão nascida por um retrovisor sabe o quanto ela pode ser intensa, e nos braços de Jensen, um motorista de ônibus com irresistíveis olhos verdes, Jared vai conhecer e viver toda essa intensidade.


**Titulo: Retrovisor**

**Autora: **Ana Ackles

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Personagens Principais:** Jensen e Jared

**Gênero:** Lemon, PWP, Universo Alternativo

**Rating: **M

**Resumo:** Apenas quem já viveu uma paixão nascida por um retrovisor sabe o quanto ela pode ser intensa, e nos braços de Jensen, um motorista de ônibus com irresistíveis olhos verdes, Jared vai conhecer e viver toda essa intensidade.

Fic para LarissaCosta52 presente de Amigo invisível. Eu adorei ter tirado você gostaria de ter entregado pessoalmente, pena que apesar de morarmos perto não temos todo o tempo do mundo, mas sinta-se abraçada e beijada, espero que goste! Feliz Natal e Mil beijos!

Desculpa a demora, além do problema no computador, aquele bichinho chamado tempo atrapalhou o momento.

"Droga! Vou perder o ônibus." - Jared pensava enquanto corria para a parada, tentando se proteger da chuva encolhendo seus músculos bem definidos dentro da jaqueta. "Além de perder o ônibus, vou ter que ficar sozinho na parada não sei por quanto tempo. E tudo isso sem necessidade." Nesse momento o moreno riu. "Quer enganar a quem? O problema não é perder o ônibus é ficar sem vê-lo, bastam os finais de semanas."

Jared cursava a universidade noturna em administração, o dinheiro que seus pais haviam guardado para sua educação teve de ser gasto por conta do tratamento de saúde de sua mãe, mas o moreno não reclamava, pois hoje Sharon estava bem, e como não conseguiu bolsa, por que foi expulso do time da escola quando descobriram que era gay, e por esse motivo ficou meio revoltado deixando de estudar e suas notas caírem, dessa fase ele se arrependia, porém depois de um ano reclamando de sua falta de sorte resolveu deixar de chorar por algo que não podia mudar e lutar.

O moreno aos 19 anos trabalhava em uma loja de roupas no shopping, o salário dava para ele comprar suas coisas e com a ajuda do pai pagar seus estudos, não tinha o que se queixar, e agora nesses últimos tempos, um par de olhos verdes faziam seu sangue correr mais rápido nas veias, dando um colorido especial nos seus dias, até sua mãe já tinha percebido.

Jared acelerou o passo, mas estava sem esperança, e isso se confirmou quando faltava ainda mais de meio quarteirão para a parada e o coletivo parou, o moreno riu da vontade de se jogar no chão feito uma criança e espernear, por ter de esperar até o próximo dia para poder ver aquela boca carnuda e viajar nos olhos verdes mais cristalinos que já viu pelo retrovisor.

Seu coração bateu mais forte quando percebeu que o ônibus ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar, resolveu correr e quando se aproximou a porta se abriu, e a visão do paraíso se descortinou a sua frente.

- Boa noite. – A voz rouca e grossa acompanhada de um sorriso de lado, fez a respiração de Jared acelerar. – Não precisava correr, eu ia lhe esperar. – Disse o condutou para o moreno enquanto este procurava o dinheiro. Era a primeira vez que outras palavras além de um simples "boa noite" eram trocadas.

- Boa noite. – Jared conseguiu dizer e rezou que o motorista pensasse que essa respiração acelerada fosse de sua pequena corrida. – Eu acho que perdi a minha carteira. – Falou sem jeito. – E o meu celular, nem posso ligar para o meu pai vim me buscar. – Nos olhos uma expressão desolada e sem saber o que fazer deu um passo para trás.

- Não tem problema, você paga... Depois. – E o motorista fechou a porta em suas costas e colocando o ônibus para rodar.

Jared se sentou no mesmo banco que vinha sentando a um mês desde que pegou esse ônibus pela primeira vez, desse lugar podia encarar os olhos verdes do motorista, que sempre se encontrava com os deles pelo retrovisor, o moreno imagina como o loiro ainda não tinha provocado um acidente e nem queimado nenhuma parada, pois a impressão era que ele não olhava para frente.

O nome desse loiro com a boca mais pornográfica do planeta era Jensen Ackles, estava escrito no crachá, e pela data de nascimento era apenas seis anos mais velho do que ele.

Esse era o momento do dia mais aguardado por Jared, gostaria de ter coragem de falar com ele como muitas garotas e garotos faziam, entregavam papeizinhos que com certeza continham números de telefones e recadinho apaixonados, mas apesar do assédio que o motorista sofria, o moreno percebia que os olhares do loiro eram somente dele, pelos menos parecia que era isso, porém procurava não pensar muito se essa situação era verdadeira para não se iludir, pois o condutor também não tomava nenhuma iniciativa.

Achava engraçado que nessa idade estava vivendo uma paixão platônica. Todos os dias ensaiava uma conversa e na hora simplesmente sua mente esvaziava, E mais uma vez somente olhares e sorrisos.

-Parece que apenas você resolveu sair de casa hoje. – A voz do motorista o tirou de seus pensamentos, e nesse momento percebeu que apenas ele estava no coletivo. – Falei cedo. Tem outros loucos ali. – E o ônibus parou.

Um grupo de três jovens entrou no veículo e pareciam estarem bêbados querendo encrenca.

- Ei Paul, o motorista é lindo. – Disse um dos rapazes, e Jared entortou a boca. – Parece que o namorado dele ficou com ciúmes. – Falou ao perceber o gesto do moreno. – Mas podemos ficar com os dois. – E todos caíram na gargalhada, se desequilibrando quando o ônibus parou bruscamente.

- A viagem acabou para vocês. – O motorista tinha se levantado e segurava um taco de beisebol.

- Calma ai cara, tem para todos! – falou o engraçadinho.

- Tem mesmo, e se não saírem agora, a primeira cacetada, no mal sentido, é tua. – Disse Jensen sério. – Fora agora! Vamos!- Na voz um tom que não admitia recusa.

- É só brincadeira. – Falou um dos jovens, parecia ser o mais sóbrio.

- Vão brincar em outro ônibus. – Falou Jensen, batendo com o taco na outra mão.

Os três se levantaram e se encaminharam para a saída e um deles resolver puxar um canivete e estava preparado avançar em Jensen, Jared percebeu e correu retirando o canivete de maneira fácil, pois o dono foi pego de surpresa.

O motorista se armou, mas os encrenqueiros desistiram de brigar e desceram do veículo sem causar maiores confusões. Eles eram três, mas os dois eram grandes.

Passada a tensão Jared olhou para o condutor e sorriu nervoso. – Senta mais para frente. – Disse Jensen e o moreno se levantou sentando na primeira cadeira ao lado do motorista.

- Desculpa pelo abuso. - Jared começou a falar sem jeito. – Mas eu ainda terei de pegar o metrô, teria como me emprestar o dinheiro da passagem?

- Posso fazer melhor. – Respondeu Jensen. – Essa noite não parece muito segura para andar sozinho nas ruas e muito menos dentro do metrô. Estou fazendo a última viagem por hoje, posso te levar em casa, vou apenas guardar o ônibus e pegar meu carro.

- Não, seria muito trabalho para você, deve está cansado. – Falou Jared louco para aceitar o convite.

- Se estou oferecendo é que não seria nenhum trabalho e sim um prazer. – Nessa hora Jensen lhe olhou e Jared apenas engoliu seco com as promessas vista no olhar do loiro.

- Então tudo bem. – Concordou com o coração acelerado.

- Como é o seu nome? – perguntou Jensen.

- Jared, Jared Padalecki. – Respondeu o moreno.

- Prazer Jared, o meu você já sabe. – Apontou para o crachá na frente do veículo. - Tem que ligar para alguém avisando que vai chegar um pouco mais tarde? – Jared apenas balançou a cabeça e pegou o celular que o loiro lhe ofereceu achando-o fofo por causa da preocupação.

Depois de passar pelo final da linha, e prestar conta com o fiscal Jensen foi recolher o ônibus que pertencia ao seu irmão, este fazia parte de uma cooperativa iniciante por tanto não tinham garagem específica, cada um guardava seu veículo.

A casa de Josh ficava um pouco fora do perímetro urbano, e o ônibus era guardado em um barracão junto com outro e lá também estava um Impala 67 que Jensen disse que era dele. Com um controle remoto o loiro fechou a porta do local, sem sair do veículo.

- Venha cá. – Jensen chamou Jared e se encaminhou para o fundo do ônibus, o moreno o seguiu sem entender.

O loiro parou junto a saída traseira e lhe estendeu a mão quando Jared a segurou foi puxado contra o motorista que o prensou com o corpo junto a uma das barras de apoio vertical.

- Hora de pagar a passagem. – Disse o loiro junto ao rosto do moreno antes de lhe tomar os lábios em um beijo urgente, Jared deu passagem à língua atrevida sem nenhuma resistência correspondendo a carícia com a mesma intensidade.

- Teus lábios são mais macios do que eu imaginava. – Falou Jared com dificuldades, quando o beijo foi interrompido por necessidade de respirar.

- Você imaginava como seriam meus lábios? – Jensen perguntou entre o surpreso e o agradável com a informação. – E eu imaginava como seria o sabor de tua pele. – E o loiro começou a lhe mordeu a orelha descendo pela lateral do pescoço com a ponta da língua deixando uma trilha ardente pela lateral do seu pescoço, Jared gemia baixinho e apertava a cintura do loiro sobre a roupa. – Delicioso. Quero mais. – Com essas palavras Jensen lhe abriu a jaqueta e a camisa, a retirando, deixando o moreno apenas com uma camiseta preta de gola "V" por pouco tempo, pois Jared levantou os braços em um convite mudo para retirar aquela incomoda peça de roupa.

- É melhor do que em meus sonhos. – Jared falou entre gemidos ao sentir os lábios do loiro lhe sugando um dos mamilos.

- Não fala assim. Posso perder qualquer razão que ainda tenha. – Disse o loiro passando a sugar o outro mamilo, e o apertando entre os dentes fazendo o moreno gemer mais alto.

- Por mim você pode perder qualquer juízo. – Jared falou de maneira atrevida mordendo os lábios, sem se reconhecer com tamanho oferecimento.

Jensen interrompeu os carinhos e encarou o moreno, como procurando qualquer indicio de dúvida, e segurando o rosto do moreno entre as mãos lhe beijou novamente.

O loiro parou o beijo para retirar sua própria camiseta, e o moreno se perdeu diante da visão do peitoral de Jensen, os braços musculosos, os ombros largos, tudo era perfeito existia a força e as sardas que enfeitavam a pele branca davam um toque de meiguice no conjunto.

Eles se encararam e se admiravam antes de se entregarem a um novo e explorador beijo, ambos gemeram quando sentiram pela primeira vez a pele do outro. Ficaram um bom tempo apenas se beijando e esfregando seus corpos, sentindo os músculos e curtindo o atrito entre os membros duros.

Jensen lhe segurou os pulsos e o fez segurar na barra de apoio horizontal, apesar de Jared ser alto, a cena fez o membro duro do loiro latejar diante do jeito vulnerável e entregue que o moreno se encontrava.

Sem desviar os olhos do rosto de Jared, descendo as mãos pelos braços do moreno, Jensen parou na lateral junto ao peito e com as pontas dos polegares massageou os mamilos do moreno que jogou a cabeça para trás se oferecendo ao loiro que afundou seu rosto na curva do pescoço onde deu uma mordida o marcando.

Jensen depois de morder e marca Jared pelo ombro e pescoço foi descendo pelo peitoral sempre sugando, beijando e mordendo até ficar de joelho onde abriu a calça do moreno e libertou o seu pênis necessitado de atenção.

Jared morreu e foi para o céu quando sentiu língua do loiro percorrendo o diâmetro de seu pau, e morreu outra vez quando Jensen o abocanhou completamente.

Se conseguir se controlar segurou a cabeça do loiro começando um vai e vem forte, se sentiu muito egoísta, mas nada o fazia abrir mãos das sensações que aqueles lábios estavam proporcionando a ele naquele momento.

- Não. – Falou o moreno quando Jensen interrompeu o boquete, tentou segurar a cabeça do loiro para continuar a chupar seu pau.

- Calma. – Jensen sorriu e colocou dois dedos na boca do moreno e começou a sugar de maneira gulosa. – Se com os dedos você é assim, gozo apenas de pensar sua boca chupando outra coisa. – sussurrou em seu ouvido, antes de se ajoelhar e voltar a sugar o membro do moreno, mas agora com os dedos molhados pela própria saliva de Jared, começou a massagear a entrada deste, que gemeu em protesto ao sentir a ponta do primeiro dedo a começar a lhe invadir.

Jensen ignorou os fracos protestos e se empenhou mais no boquete, antes de colocar o segundo dedo, e sorriu quando o moreno parou de protestar e começou a gemer procurando mais contato com os dedos do loiro, Jared se sentia descontrolado, pois era a primeira vez que alguém o tocava daquela maneira, nunca pensou que seria tão bom.

O moreno sentia que logo gozaria, mas não tinha condições nenhuma de avisar Jensen, que sentia o membro do outro inchar em sua boca percebendo que logo Jared chegaria ao orgasmo e mesmo assim não parou, pois esperou muito para sentir aquele sabor, desde o dia em viu o moreno pela primeira vez o desejou.

Jensen não desperdiçou uma gota do gozo do moreno, bebendo tudo como se fosse o néctar dos deuses, na verdade para ele foi, no final deu uma longa lambida na ponta fazendo Jared estremecer por está muito sensível.

Jared não se aguentava nas próprias pernas, apenas não caiu por se apoiar nos ombros do loiro.

Jensen ficou em pé e Jared que se entregou aqueles braços que o envolveram de maneira quente e apaixonada. – Sente o quanto você é saboroso. – Disse o loiro antes de lhe tomar a boca em um beijo. – Quero te fazer meu. Posso?- perguntou por perguntar, pois sabia que o moreno concordaria com qualquer coisa, Jared já lhe pertencia, faltava apenas tomar posse.

O loiro sentou o moreno na cadeira e ficou na sua frente retirando sua roupa sempre encarando Jared que arregalou os olhos ao ver Jensen completamente nu, engoliu seco antes de passar a língua pelos lábios, como se estivesse hipnotizado levou a boca na direção ao falo duro e brilhoso pelo pré-gozo.

- Não. – Jared olhou sem entender para Jensen. – Se você fizer isso vou gozar na primeira lambida, e realmente quero fazer isso dentro de você. – falando isso o loiro pegou uma camisinha no bolso de sua calça e um sache de lubrificante. – Um homem prevenido sempre vale por dois. – Brincou.

- Acho que não vai dá, - Disse o moreno olhando agora com receio para o avantajado membro do loiro.

- Claro que vai. – Disse Jensen sorrindo. – Não se preocupe não vou lhe machucar, apenas relaxar, afinal quem dirige aqui sou eu.

Deitando Jared de lado no banco e levantou as pernas do moreno e ficando de joelhos entre elas, passou o lubrificante enviando novamente os dedos, arranco gemidos de seu recente amante, ficou nessa carícia até ver o membro de Jared tugido novamente.

Depois de passar o lubrificante em seu pênis devidamente encapado Jensen começou a penetração, Jared fechou os olhos devido a dor inicial. – Abre os olhos quero vê-los transbordando de prazer. – pediu o loiro que foi prontamente atendido. - Você que vai comandar, quando estiver pronto é só mexer. – E assim Jensen ia enfiando abrindo mais o caminho e conquistando aquele território que parecia inexplorado de tão apertado que era.

Jared se sentia todo preenchido, e apesar do incomodo estava completo e Jensen cumpriu a promessa, ficou quieto esperando o moreno se sentir a vontade, uma verdadeira tortura, pois sua vontade era de retirar novamente para meter de novo e com força, mas percebeu que talvez essa fosse a primeira vez de Jared.

Quando o moreno deu o primeiro sinal Jensen jogou o autocontrole fora e começou a sair e para entrar cada vez mais forte, logo Jared estava implorando por mais entre gemidos de prazer e dor.

Quando Jared se tornou apenas prazer, Jensen interrompeu o coito, para desespero do moreno que choramingou, mas se deixou ser colocado de joelhos de frente ao encosto da cadeira, o loiro o segurou pelos cabelos e puxando sua cabeça para o lado lhe beijou enquanto o penetrava novamente, fazendo o moreno gemer aliviado ao ser penetrado novamente.

Abraçando o moreno pela cintura, enfiado no canal apertado de Jared, em uma cadência forte Jensen se movimentava e no mesmo ritmo bombeava o membro de seu parceiro que apenas gemia mais alto.

- Diz meu nome. – Pedia Jensen junto ao seu ouvido sem deixar de se movimentar. – Pode gritar. – Disse depois de uma enfiada forte que tocou bem no centro de prazer do moreno que não se fez de rogado e soltou sua voz com gritos, gemidos e palavrões. – Isso, assim... – Dizia o loiro gemendo alto também.

Jared arqueou o corpo e jogou a cabeça para trás gozando na mão do loiro que se derramou em seguida ao sentir as contrações do moreno em seu falo, e com as pernas bambas se jogou na cadeira ao lado puxando Jared para o seu colo, se enviando mais ainda no corpo do moreno, pois seu membro ainda se encontrava duro.

Jensen encostou a cabeça nos ombros de Jared que se encontrava entre o inconsciente e a sensação deliciosa de ter o loiro ainda cravado em si.

- Foi à primeira vez? – Perguntou Jensen. Distribuindo pequenos beijos na lateral do rosto moreno. Jared apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando. – Devia ter me contado, que eu pararia.

- Ainda bem que não falei nada. – Disse Jared sorrindo. – Queria muito ser seu.

- Mas você seria, apenas adiaríamos o momento, e ai prepararia uma cama em um quarto com flores e velas, queria que fosse inesquecível.

- E você acha que vou esquecer? – Perguntou Jared se contraindo para manter Jensen dentro dele, fazendo o loiro dar um gemido e apertar sua cintura. – O problema será entrar nesse ônibus sem lembrar o que aconteceu.

- Verdade, acho que irei dirigir o tempo todo de pau duro, assim como ficarei daqui a pouco se continuar a se contrair desse jeito. – E Jensen lhe deu um beijo na nuca e uma palmadinha na perna. – Você pode dormir comigo?

- Que horas tem? – Jared se levantou rápido do colo de Jensen, preocupado. – Minha mãe deve esta louca, não duvido que já tenha ligado para a polícia.

- Liga para ela e avisa que você já esta indo. – Falou Jensen que pegou seu celular entregando para o moreno. – Mas vem cá antes. – E virando o moreno de costa catou a camisinha que ficou presa quando o moreno se levantou de supetão. – Jensen riu ao ver Jared ficar vermelho.

- Não está tudo bem, logo estarei chegando. – Jared mordia os lábios ouvindo quem falava do outro lado. – Eu sei pai, apenas me distrair, desculpa, não farei mais, já estou indo. – Silêncio. – Eu estou com um amigo. – E Jensen sorria ao ver o moreno nu falando com os pais, nem parecia o homem quente de momentos atrás.

- Vem tem um banheiro aqui com água quente. – Disso o loiro depois que Jared desligou.

- Não, tenho que ir logo para casa. – Disse o moreno.

- E você vai chegar com cheiro de sexo. – falou o loiro lhe puxando. – Basta esse sorriso no rosto de quem acabou de dar para o motorista. – Jared deu um soco no ombro do loiro e o seguiu para o banheiro.

- Seus pais sabem que é gay? – perguntou Jensen.

- Sabem, por quê?

- Você vai chegar em casa essa hora de cabelo molhado, acompanhado de um homem, acho que vão desconfiar de algo. – Respondeu o loiro começando a lhe passar sabonete.

- Estava chovendo. – Disse o moreno gemendo quando sentiu seus mamilos serem ensaboados.

- E você usa sabonete na chuva. – o loiro riu e continuou com exploração com a desculpa do banho.

- Jensen não começa, tenho que ir para casa. – Disse Jared, quando o loiro chegou com as suas em suas nádegas.

- Estou apenas te ensaboando. – Falou indo em direção a sua entrada mais intima. – Acho que fiz um pequeno estrago por aqui. – disse de maneira safada, rindo junto a pele do pescoço do moreno.

- pequeno? Eu diria um grande estrago. – Falou Jared escondendo o rosto meio envergonhado. – E você parece está orgulhoso com o feito.

- Orgulhoso e feliz pela honra concedida. – E Jensen voltou a lhe penetrar com os dedos enquanto segurava ambos os membros em uma masturbação dupla, fazendo Jared esquecer o horário.

Com uma toalha que sem encontrava na mochila que Jensen usava para trabalhar, com carinho enxugou o moreno que estava meio mole, foram três orgasmos intensos, praticamente um próximo do outro o loiro também se encontrava letárgico, por ele estava dormindo com o moreno nos braços.

- Não quer me dá logo seu endereço, antes que desmaie. – Disse assim que o moreno entrou no carro, que foi prontamente atendido.

Jensen estava certo, Jared logo adormeceu com o movimento do carro, quando o loiro estacionou na frente da casa do moreno, o loiro percebeu a preocupação dos pais do seu agora amante, pois assim que parou um casal abriu a porta da frente vindo rapidamente na direção do veiculo.

- Jared. – Jensen chamou baixinho.

- O que ele tem? – Perguntou o .

- Nada apenas cansaço. – Respondeu Jensen. – Tive que resolver uma situação no ônibus, por isso demoramos. – O moreno nesse momento acordou assustado. – Chegamos, estava explicando para sua família que esse atraso foi minha culpa. - Jared sorriu sem graça, e saiu do veiculo rezando que estivesse andando normal, pois ainda sentia o membro do loiro em si.

- Mãe, pai está tudo bem. – falou antes de sair do carro. – Jensen, obrigado pela carona. – Sua vontade era de provar aqueles lábios carnudos mais uma vez.

- Não precisa agradecer. - O sorriso de lado do loiro fez Jared corar, pois percebeu que o loiro pensava: Que a carona estava mais do que paga. – Até amanhã. Sr. e Sra. Padalecki mais uma vez peço que me perdoem pelo atraso. Prometo que não vai mais acontecer.

Jared passou o dia inteiro inquieto, contava os segundo para reencontrar o loiro, se cobrava por não ter dado o número do seu celular para Jensen, mas também agradecia, por que senão ficaria igual uma garota esperando o telefonema do dia seguinte, bastava as vezes que ligava para sua casa e perguntava se alguém tinha lhe telefonado, pois o loiro sabia o telefone de sua casa.

A noite estava clara e bonita, não teve a última aula, e o moreno teve de ficar esperando dá o horário, seu coração falhou uma batida para depois acelerar quando ele viu o ônibus que Jensen dirigia se aproximar, e quando a porta se abriu, um loiro dirigia o veiculo, mas não o seu loiro.

- Vai entrar ou não? – perguntou o motorista fazendo Jared se recuperar da triste surpresa. O moreno entrou no ônibus e pagou a passagem.

- Onde está o Jensen? – Sem resistir de apreensão e curiosidade depois de duas paradas.

- Esse meu irmão não toma jeito. Você deve ser a décima pessoa que pergunta por ele. – Disse o motorista sorrindo cinicamente, e Jared se arrependeu de ter perguntado. – Ele não trabalha mais aqui, deixou hoje pela manhã, por telefone. – E nessa hora se arrependeu de ter se entregado, e ao olhar para o fundo do ônibus a única cadeira vazia era justamente aquela onde gemeu e gritou o nome do loiro, parecia que ela o chamava de otário.

- Ei rapaz, sente aqui. – Disse uma senhora apontando para a cadeira vazia, ele apenas balançou a cabeça e mordeu os lábios com força para não chorar ali na frente de todo mundo, mas quando chegou ao metro as lágrimas rolaram incontroláveis pelo seu rosto.

Assim como o dia anterior havia sido maravilhoso apesar da inquietação esse foi terrível, brigou com o gerente da loja em que trabalhava e sabia que a culpa tinha sido sua, não conseguia se concentrar em nada, e o professor lhe passou um trabalho extra por causa disso.

Quando chegou ao portão da faculdade a primeira coisa que viu foi Jensen encostado no Impala, sua vontade foi de sair correndo e abraçar o loiro, mas a mágoa flou mais alto.

- O que você quer aqui? - Perguntou assim que chegou perto do loiro que sorriu.

- Vim para cumprir a minha missão te levar para casa. – Respondeu Jensen deixando o seu sorriso morrer.

- Não precisa, tem outros querendo sua carona. E talvez paguem bem. – Disse com sarcasmo e virando as costas foi embora.

- Jared, espera. – Jensen chamou o moreno que andava rapidamente para fugir do loiro. – me escuta.

- Jensen você me usou e depois nem me procurou, - falou o moreno baixinho quase em um sussurro de tanta dor.

- E o que eu estou fazendo aqui? – perguntou o loiro e Jared lhe encarou, e caiu em si. Se o loiro estava ali era por que ainda queria falar com ele, sorriu bobamente como se descobrisse o óbvio. – ótimo,

- Tudo bem conta a tua história. – Disse tentando se fazer de duro, mas sabia que Jensen já estava perdoado.

- Vamos nos sentar naquele banco. – E Jared seguiu Jensen até um banquinho em uma pequena praça existente. – Eu não sou motorista de ônibus, trabalho como gerente de departamento de uma grande loja, e ontem fui promovido a sub-gerente geral e simplesmente tive de ficar até depois do expediente, e não deu para pegar o ônibus e nem te esperar na parada.

- Por que não ligou para casa? – perguntou o moreno ainda não dando o braço a torcer. – Sei que não tem o meu celular, nem eu mesmo o tenho mais.

- Eu liguei, mas seu pai não quis me dizer uma maneira de encontra-lo, pois se não sabia era por que não tinha importância para você. – Falou Jensen revirando os olhos. – Acho que ele não me perdoou pela noite retrasada.

- Mas como você descobriu que eu estudava aqui? – perguntou curioso.

- Por que hoje conseguir falar com a sua mãe. Ela me disse que estava triste, brigou comigo, mas me deu o endereço da faculdade. – Explicou Jensen.

-Mas se você não é motorista por que dirigia? – Jensen acariciou o rosto de Jared antes de responder, estava feliz, pois o moreno não fugiu do seu carinho.

- No dia em que você pegou o ônibus, eu estava substituindo o meu irmão na ultima viajem, pois sua esposa foi dar a luz, e no outro dia convenci Josh a deixar fazer o percurso no mesmo horário, pois tinha esperança de te encontrar novamente, precisava te ver, e assim fiz todos os dias durante um mês, procurando uma maneira de falar com você. E ontem já lhe expliquei.

- E você vai continuar fazendo linha nesse horário? – perguntou Jared.

- Não. Já conseguir o que eu queria. - Disse Jensen e Jared arregalou os olhos com raiva. – Te conhecer. – Falou rindo. - Agora venho lhe buscar de carro todas as noites. – Jared sorriu mostrando suas adoráveis covinhas. – Mas esse ônibus que passou aqui agora serve para lhe deixar na sua estação de metro. – Comentou ao ver um coletivo parar na pracinha. O moreno sorriu novamente.

- Naquele dia fui acompanhar uma amiga cujo coletivo passava somente ali, e por isso peguei o seu ônibus, mas quando lhe vi, não conseguir te tirar da minha cabeça, e por tanto comecei a pegar o seu ônibus todos os dias. – Jared contou e desviou os olhos.

- Acho que devíamos ter conversado mais cedo, teríamos aproveitado o tempo melhor.

- verdade, mas ainda bem que não é motorista de ônibus. – Disse Jared.

- por que? – Perguntou curioso.

- Era tanta gente dando em cima de você. O seu irmão disse que ontem muitos perguntaram por ti.

- Mas você sabe que pelo retrovisor meus olhares eram apenas teu. – pegando a mão do moreno o levou em direção ao carro.

- Jensen, estou preocupado.

- preocupado com que?

- Disse que virá me buscar todos os dias, e se por causa de uma passagem de ônibus, você quase me vira do avesso, imagine o que vai querer de mim por causa dessa carona particular. - Jared comentava com uma inocência travessa.

- Você tem consciência que serviço particular é mais caro. – Disse Jensen de maneira safada. – Mas acredito que tenha como pagar. – Completou lhe apertando o membro. - Acho que vou ficar te devendo troco.

- Podemos negociar. – Seus olhares cheios de promessas se encontraram pelo retrovisor do Impala.


End file.
